Weekat Matiren
Work in progress Now you've done it! We were being civil, now we'll have to let the Sergeant take care of you! ~ Private GK-309, while interrogating a suspect =Weekat Matiren= Biography Early Life (23 BBY - 7 BBY) Weekat was born the only daughter to the well-to-do Matiren family on Metellos. Her father was the administrator of Sky City 217. Being in that job, he was an extremely loyal supporter of the New Order. As the landlord of one of the huge floating cities, he had several perks which most of the 900 billion inhabitants of the planet could only dream of. Among those was a pay which was considerable, a luxury estate with a garden on the upper most level of the Sky City, and contacts with numerous high-up Imperials in both the military and politics. Also he had his own garrison ready to quell any uprisings should they have come to happen on the peaceful floating metropolis. Of course, being a Core world and so close to the Coruscant, he never had to fear much from the Rebel Alliance which was gaining momentum in the Rim. Weekat's mother, Karinda Black, came herself from a wealthy background. Karinda's father, an investment banker tied to the former InterGalactic Banking Clan had seen to it that his daughter would never have to work in her entire life. He had set aside a large trust fund for her, which helped Karinda gain influence with the high-end socialites inhabiting Metellos's Sky Cities. When she married Geoff, she introduced him to these people and together they careened his way to the post of Sky City administrator. Geoff Matiren originated from a family which actually had had to work hard to get Geoff through college. He studied sociology and politics there, which paved the way for his future rise to, admittedly limited, power. Two years after their wedding, the Matiren family was blessed with the birth of a baby son. They named him Geoff, Jr. Another three years later, Weekat was born. Both children were pampered and spoiled when they were good, disciplined when they were bad. Them both growing up in the high society of Sky City 217 left quite the mark on the two children. They both knew what they wanted, and they quickly found out how to get they wanted. Quite intelligent as they were, their parents had high hopes for Junior and Weekat. The children grew up more or less normally, but they did find it difficult to interact with other kids, and later on to get into a relationship. It can be argued that their protective and spoiled upbringing didn't leave much room for social behaviour that was found among their peers. By pulling some strings father Matiren wanted to get Geoff, Jr. through the newly founded Imperial Officer Academy. He hoped that his son would be able to reach the rank of Navy Captain and be able to command his own Star Destroyer. For Weekat, who was always at the top of her class in school, he foresaw a future in science and engineering. But it turned out differently... Geoff, Jr. dropped a bomb on his parents when he told them after graduating from high school that he wanted to become a painter and sculptor. And although his parents tried to persuade him, even threaten him with disowning him, his mind was set. In the end there was nothing to be done about it, and Geoff and Karinda caved to their son's wish. He took a course at an art institute on Metellos, and then moved off to roam the galaxy on his own to find inspiration. Weekat meanwhile observed this whole situation and decided for herself that she would make good on her parents by filling her brother's shoes. She started working out, joined an athletics team, and after three years, in her final year of high school, she won the Metellos Cup for Youngsters on the 100m dash and the 25km run. Yet she didn't tell her parents that she was actually doing this for them. College (7 BBY - 0 ABY) Weekat graduated from high school with flying colours, as was to be expected from her. She enrolled in Sky City 217th Medical College, and ran through the courses like she had a gift for medicine. Although a high percentage of the students washed out every year, Weekat had a knack for both the theoretical and practical parts of her curriculum. During her time in college, she had an internship in one of the Metellos hospitals on the ground. The life down there was very different from the cleanliness aboard her Sky City. She hardened herself by helping out in the emergency ward, where she encountered stab victims bleeding like a pig, shooting victims who had their insides mauled by a slug that had penetrated their skin, vehicle crash victims missing appendages, burn victims who were to be scarred for life, strange diseases that made patients ooze pus from every fissure in their bodies, suicidal people that had jumped off buildings and who had landed so badly that their legs were pushed through their torsos. She helped them all to the best of her abilities, but also learned that sometimes you have to give up, that not even all the medical knowledge and all the bacta in the galaxy could save someone. She also tried some extra-curricular occupations. Although she was never really accepted into the group because of her strange humour, leaning to cynism, she joined a sorority. One thing she did learn from her experience with them: she loved alcohol. So much even that there were several times that she woke up and didn't remember where she had fallen asleep the previous night. Sometimes that lead to embarrassing results, but she took it sportively and continued nonetheless. Being able to restrain herself enough, she didn't let her drinking habit come in the way of neither her studies, nor her physical training. Eventually she graduated from college magna cum laude, with a master degree in medicine, specialized in trauma. During her last months at the university, word got to her that the Civil War which had been slowly gaining momentum had finally erupted in earnest with a devastating defeat for the Empire somewhere in the Outer Rim. The Rebel Alliance had been able to blow up that Imperial weapon of peace, the Death Star. This was all that Weekat needed to finally bring the news to her parents on what she had decided to do with her life. Karinda was horrified, and Geoff dumbfounded when their daughter told them that, since her brother had gone astray of the family path of honouring the New Order, she had signed up for the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps academy on Carida. Since she had already signed for this, her parents had no option but to let their precious daughter go. Carida Training (0 ABY - 4 ABY) Weekat's passing through Carida, getting top marks in athletics and field medicine. First Assignment: the 225th Company (4 ABY - 5 ABY) Arrival in Fort Tagge, Mos Gusha. Meeting Vor'en. Meeting Anhev. Meeting Sornamar. Meeting Capeb. Promotion from cadet to private. Dating Sornamar. Meeting the locals at OY. Meeting Kiku'Rin. Meeting Sava. Promotion from private to lance corporal. Reverting to Town Guard as the 336th Platoon(5 ABY) Helping OY against the thugs trespassing on their borders. Meeting Kileo. Engaging Sornamar. Reverting to SpecOps (5 ABY) Last meeting with Kiku'Rin. Meeting Zalena. Mission to Yavin. Promotion from lance corporal to sergeant. Shooting Sornamar in the foot. 5-day jail time. Ravisher (5 ABY) Mission to New Plympto. Leaving Fort Tagge. Mission to Dantooine. Fort Motti (6 ABY) Arrival in Fort Motti. Mission for goodwill among the local populace against the Chunker Punks. Mission to Velmor. Assassination of the king of Velmor. Promotion to XO and Second Lieutenant. Capture of an Alliance Corvette on the Avenger. Helping the XO of the Corvette escape by giving him her armour. Mission to Filve. Torture of the last remaining Rebel officer (the Spork Incident). Crash landing on Blenjeel. Desertion (6 ABY) Fall-out from the borked Blenjeel crash. 336th decimated. Retirement of the 336th. Removal from SOBDE for all remaining members of the 336th. Transfer papers received. Return to Fort Motti for packing. Going AWOL. Arrival in Kystes. Fight with Ryac in the diner. One night jail-time for drunk and disorderly behaviour. Rediscovery of Kileo. Talking about her plans to desert the Corps for the Alliance. Help from Kileo to stay near Kystes. Pickup by Raedan, Kaje, Bai'yle, Exao. Move to Home One. Counter-Intelligence interrogation with emphasis on Weekat's behaviour towards prisoners of war. Green light from CI to enter the Alliance and receive a new identity. Meeting Meevi. Visit from Kileo to Home One. Talk with Major Taei Wynonyms. Start of observational period in SGC, under the squad leadership of Sava. In the Alliance (6 ABY-...) Uncomfortable first encounter with the rest of SGC on Arbra. Some members (Erisey, Cayla) are really suspicious about Weekat joining. First mission to Orupia on board the Bulkyare. Upon entering the battle scene above the planet, the ship tries to land, but is targeted on point blank range by the Imperial blockade. Bulkyare explodes, while everyone can make it to the escape pods, except Bai'yle. Weekat in pod with Exao. Crash land in swamp. Exao able to cut through the malfunctioning escape hatch with his lightsaber. Exao and Weekat escape unharmed. Run to meet the others. Group up. Setting up for the attack on Relationships Sornamar Longbow Weekat met Sornamar in Fort Tagge the first day that she arrived there. He was still a recruit back then, but immediately took a liking to the slim, tall and blonde female recruit. After some initial flirting by him, and a lukewarm response from her to his attempts to become something more, they finally a couple by the time Sornamar had made it to lance corporal, and Weekat was one of his privates in Aurek Squad. During the initial months of their relationship, there were a lot of arguments, mainly because Weekat thought it was okay to be non-exclusive. She drove Sornamar nearly insane when she started experimenting with her sexuality in secret with the Outmian Yakta hotel manager, the female rutian twi'lek Kiku'rin. After she had had her fling, she decided that she had toyed enough with Sornamar's feelings, and came crawling back to him. In the meanwhile, Sornamar had gone from being a lance corporal to Aurek squad leader. Under the influence of a Force user, Sornamar was tricked into shooting his CO, Sava Stary. The result was that he was demoted to lance corporal again, and Weekat soon took his place heading the squad as the platoon's new sergeant. By that time, Sornamar was enraged, however. The whole situation with him being demoted, and the fact of Weekat's dishonesty, drove him to a sort of revenge. To get back at her he started seeing a zabrak called Ahkreeah, and although Weekat never knew what actually happened between them, she didn't take it lightly that after her sacrifice to stop seeing Kiku'rin, he would betray her as well. In a fit of anger, she drew her weapon on her boyfriend and shot him square in the foot. Back at the base, Sornamar tried covering up what had happened exactly, but Weekat's pride was stronger. She admitted to her CO lieutenant Stary, and the platoon's on-site ISB agent Zalena Tone that she was responsible for Sornamar's injury. She was sentenced to 5 days in jail for this, after which she was even more ticked off at Sornamar. Sornamar tried making up to her by offering her an engagement ring in a box, but Weekat just threw the box away outside the Outmian Yakta cantina. He was heart-broken, thinking their relationship was over, and moved to his Outmian Yakta house. Weekat stood there, watching him go, and suddenly felt a great deal of remorse. She picked up the box, looked at the contents, and in a change of heart, ran after him. Back at his house he thought she had come to apologize, and subsequently asked her to leave him alone. Her mind was set, though. She herself got onto her knee and asked Sornamar to marry her. Surprised, but very happy about this change of events, Sornamar gladly accepted. Their busy schedule made it difficult to actually plan a wedding, and the months went by without either of them taking a step towards finding a date or place to let the marriage take place. At one point they asked their respective best man, Sava for Sornamar, and maid of honour, Kileo for Weekat, to accompany them to Kaadara to find a decent spot for their wedding. The only good thing that came from this trip, however, was Sava proposing to Kileo. The marriage plans for Sornamar and Weekat were again put on hold. Especially the move from Aurek squad into an SOBDE unit, and the resulting long-term missions, made it near to impossible for them to find some time alone to discuss their future. Eventually, after the crash on Blenjeel where the 336th was all but destroyed, Weekat and Sornamar returned to Fort Motti. With very little time left to make a decision that would change her life forever, Weekat was devastated by having to run from the Empire, thus essentially ending her relationship with Sornamar, who would never be talked into deserting. Weekat now keeps her engagement ring on her finger purely out of sentimental reasons, knowing that her marriage to the boy from Tatooine will never come. Sava Stary Sava was Weekat's XO during their time on Tatooine in the 225th Company and afterwards her CO in the 336th Platoon. Weekat had the utmost respect for her lieutenant, and would gladly have gone through a fire for him. As the fiancé of her best friend, Kileo Dimoh, Sava and Weekat also bonded on a more personal level. In the end, when Sava and Kileo were being set up by Agent Zero of the ISB, Weekat was to be held back by her squad mates, lest she would have killed the agent with a well-aimed shot to his head from her E-11 rifle. Although she would eventually return to be under Sava's command, this time in the Alliance, Weekat never imagined that she, or the Empire as a whole, would be betrayed by him. As a result of the platoon CO's defection, the whole 336th was up for reindoctrination. This was the first quivering in Weekat's until-then-undying loyalty towards the New Order. The reindoctrination took place, but Weekat kept believing in Sava's innocence, and blocked herself from the propaganda that was spoonfed to them. Kileo Dimoh Kileo and Weekat first met during Weekat's off-duty time in Outmian Yakta's cantina, when Kileo was still seeing her boyfriend Quazaq Jappy. They immediately found a common interest (albeit more Weekat's influence on this matter), namely getting drunk. Weekat confided in Kileo about her problems with Sornamar, and quickly came to look at the two-head shorter woman as her only and best friend. The pinnacle of this friendship was reached when Weekat asked Kileo to be her maid of honour at a wedding that would never come. After Kileo and Sava's escape from the clutches of agent Zero, Weekat felt a loneliness she had only experienced during her training on Carida. It would take months, a move to Talus and a desertion on Weekat's part before they would meet again in the town of Kystes. Weekat told Kileo about her decision to look for the Alliance in hopes of rebuilding her life. Little did Weekat know at that point that she was talking to an agent of the Alliance. Unbeknownst from the help Kileo offered here, Weekat was quickly found by a group of Rebels that helped her move away from Talus and into an unknown future. Rhyley Stargazer The one time that Weekat met Rhyley during her Imperial days, was when she was saving the man from the burning wreckage of his exploded speeder in Outmian Yakta. His chest had been penetrated by shrapnel and debris, and his left arm was burnt beyond salvage. As his breathing had stopped, Weekat had no other alternative than giving Rhyley mouth-to-mouth CPR. After his autonomous pulmonary function had taken over again, Weekat together with Raedan Kitani rushed the dying Stargazer to Wayfar's hospital, where she instructed the on-site 2-1B droid to remove the shrapnel, and eventually to amputate his left arm. Under normal circumstances Weekat would have performed the surgery herself, but she was still suffering from the effects of a stun grenade during that eventful night. The next time she saw Rhyley, was at the rebel base of Arbra, where she was put under his command. Raedan Kitani Weekat only knew the cocky young man from seeing him in Outmian Yakta several times as an operative of the Outmian Yakta Security Force. It was he who discovered her outside of Kystes and lead her into the Alliance. Although their relationship is distant and cold for the moment, Weekat respects Raedan for being both down to earth, and a wonder of modern medicine. Kaje-James Reilloc The first time the two met, was when Raedan discovered Weekat near to Kystes, following her defection. As they're constantly taking the piss out of eachother, Weekat is wondering why Kaje didn't fall from a taller skyscraper before their meeting. Exao Gunn Cayla Dunestrider Meevi Tracyn Behind the scenes Weekat Matiren is physically based on the movie star Elisha Cuthbert. She was never intended to match any other EU or canon characters, and she developed her own style while I played her. Her name refers to an old alternative character I once used. Eventually I came to like the name so much, that I named my cat after the character. RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Knowledge Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:Rebels Category:Human Category:NPCs